Di algo
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Di algo que pueda detener este dolor, toda esta culpa que me carcome por dentro. Di algo antes de que me rinda, antes de que acepte que ya es muy tarde para nosotros. Para el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Darkmatter Black.


**_Para el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Darkmatter Black. ¡Espero y te guste!_**

 **Di algo**

Mi arco resbala por mi mano hasta caer en el piso en cuanto reconozco a la _chica de rubios cabellos que me espera donde solía reunirme con Katniss. Ella voltea a verme y me clava sus bellos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Tardo un segundo en reaccionar antes de decidirme a recoger mi arco y caminar hacia ella._

 _—_ _Gale…— dice en un suspiro mientras me siento junto a ella._

 _Intento dedicarle una de esas sonrisas dulces que no soy capaz de dedicarle a más de un par de personas, sin embargo no estoy muy seguro de que haya funcionado._

 _Ella recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la escucho suspirar de tal manera que pareciese que intentaba liberarse de todo el pesar del mundo. Levanto una de mis manos, callosa por el trabajo, y acaricio su mejilla que es tan suave como la de un bebé._

 _—_ _Prometiste que me protegerías— murmura mientras un extraño abismo empieza a formarse entre nosotros._

 _—_ _Prim…_

 _—_ _Prometiste que me protegerías Gale y…— intento alcanzarla, saltar el abismo y llegar hasta ella para poder limpiar sus lágrimas, pero por algún motivo no soy capaz moverme— ¿Ahora quien la protegerá a ella? ¿Quién la cuidara ahora que yo no estoy… y tú ya no eres capaz?_

 _—_ _Prim… Prim…_

 _Se pone de piel y sus trenzas se prenden en fuego iluminando su rostro. Parece un ángel… un ángel a punto de morir._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no cumpliste, Gale?— cierra sus ojos y con un grito sordo explota, dejando a su paso un millón de estrellas y un fuego para nada artificial._

 _—_ _Prim… Prim… Prim…_

— ¡Prim!— su nombre desgarra mi garganta cuando me despierto de mi última pesadilla.

Estoy sudado y no puedo moverme. Mis músculos agarrotados y una sensación de vértigo por todo el cuerpo. Estoy mareado, mi respiración irregular y mi corazón acelerado.

Tengo que patear las cobijas para poder moverme y en cuanto lo hago tengo que correr al baño. Apenas alcanzo a llegar a la taza antes de soltar todo el estómago. Tiro de la cadena e inmediatamente me dirijo al lavabo donde el agua fría hace su mayor esfuerzo en reconfortarme.

Intento convencerme de que todo no ha sido más que una horrible pesadilla, pero sé que eso no es cierto y todo lo que dijo Prim no es más que la verdad. Le he fallado a ella y Katniss. Y no solo no he sido capaz de protegerla, también es posible, muy posible, que yo haya sido el que la ha matado.

-0-0-0-

Beete sigue sin saber nada y yo no puedo seguir esperando. No fui a visitar a Katniss al hospital y todavía no me siento con el coraje de enfrentarla, y en realidad no creo poder ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que no tenga respuestas. Hasta que no sea capaz de mirarla a los ojos y poder asegurarle que yo no he tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su hermana, una pequeña florecilla que no quería hacer más que ayudar a los demás. He estado investigando, buscando por todos los medios descubrir la verdad… excepto por uno.

Camino, erguido, buscando parecer más seguro de lo que en verdad estoy, con dirección a la oficina de la presidenta Coin. Un par de guardias custodian la puerta con armas de los agentes de la paz bien apretadas en sus manos lanzándome una mirada asesina cuando me ven acercarme.

—La presidenta Coin no tiene tiempo de recibirlo en este momento— anuncia uno de los guardias tensándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—Díganle a la presidenta que Gale Hawthorne necesita hablar con ella—contesto ignorándolo.

—Sabemos perfectamente quien es usted señor Hawthorne— contesta el otro guardia de manera ligeramente menos hostil—, pero la presidenta Coin tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender y no tiene tiempo para nadie. Y eso lo incluye a usted.

—Dije que necesitaba hablar con ella. No pregunte si tenía tiempo para…

La puerta de su oficina se abre en ese momento haciendo que de un pequeño salto para atrás e instintivamente busque con mi mano el arma que siempre llevaba en el cinturón, pero ya no está ahí.

Alma Coin sale por la puerta con una gran bolsa negra entre los brazos. Su mirada me recorre rápidamente posándose en mi mano sobre mi cadera la cual me apuro a apartar. Me sonríe de una forma tensa y se aparta un mechón de su perfecto pelo gris, la amenaza latente.

— ¡Gale! Que gusto tenerte aquí— la falsedad latente—. Ahora podrás hacerme un favor.

—En realidad venía a preguntarle algo a usted… Alma— me aseguro de no llamarla presidenta y ella lo nota.

—Por supuesto— acepta mostrando los dientes como una víbora—, hazla.

—La bomba que mató a los niños del Capitolio y a…— me muerdo el labio para evitar que el nombre de Prim se escape de mi boca— los médicos que fueron a ayudarlos. ¿Fuimos nosotros?

Ella guarda silencio por un momento mientras yo espero que lo niegue todo. Que me diga que fue el Capitolio y que ellos nunca matarían a los suyos. No estoy seguro de que lo creería, pero sería un gran peso que quitarme de los hombros.

— ¿En realidad importa?— contesta en cambio— Ganamos la guerra ¿no es así? Si esa desgracia lo causaron ellos o nosotros no importa, al final todo ha servido para un bien mejor— entonces me tiende la bolsa negra que tiene en las manos—. Ahora ¿podrías darle esto a Katniss? Queremos que ella sea la última en disparar en esta guerra, tú sabes como ella fue la llama que la empezó sería muy significativa que ella la apagara. Y como ustedes son tan unidos creo que sería un gran detalle si fueras tú el que se lo dijera.

Sus palabras son como un golpe directo al estómago que me dejan sin aire y me impiden contestar. Sin embargo acepto la bolsa y la dejo irse, los guardias apenas y reaccionan.

Saco de la bolsa un carcaj con una sola flecha destinada para Snow y es como si el mundo me callera encima. La he matado, yo la he matado.

-0-0-0-

Cuando tenía trece años tanto mi padre como él de Katniss murieron en las minas. Recuerdo que no me permitía llorar enfrente de mi madre y mis hermanos porque ahora era el hombre de la casa y tenía que ser fuerte. Sin embargo aún era un niño y mi necesidad de llorar era demasiado fuerte así que me refugie en el bosque, lugar donde la note por primera vez. Había veces que pasaba noches enteras llorando en ese lugar, hubo incluso unas cuantas veces que me quedaba dormido ahí y no despertaba hasta que el viento se volvía demasiado frio. Entonces fue que me empecé a sentir culpable por estar todo el día afuera en lugar de ayudar en la casa, pero amaba demasiado la serenidad del bosque y me decidí a empezar a recolectar los frutos comestibles que encontraba. Poco después recordé la vez, cuando tenía ocho años, que los ratones empezaron a meterse a mi casa y mi madre y yo nos pusimos a hacer trampas para evitarlo, y decidí implementarlo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había hecho del bosque una forma de vida y de un refugio para el llanto se había convertido en el lugar donde más feliz podía ser, porque ahí podía ser yo mismo con la única persona con la que me atrevía a serlo.

No había llorado desde entonces, pero ahora no pude evitar hacerlo. Toda esa sangre inocente escurriendo de mis manos, y entre esa la de la hermana de mi mejor amiga.

Me obligue a detener mis lágrimas pronto ya que la hora se acerca y yo aún no había ido a entregarle el carcaj. Así que aquí estoy ahora, con el alma en el puño que choco contra la puerta un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?— pregunto a pesar de que lo que en verdad quiero es pedirle que me diga algo que detenga este dolor.

Su equipo de preparación sale corriendo a encerrarse al baño mientras yo me acerco a ella recordando todas las veces que desee escuchar de sus labios que yo era el único para ella, así como la vez que le pedí que escapara conmigo. Espero a ver si ella dice algo pero algo en la forma en la que nos mira a través del espejo me asegura que no lo hará.

—Te he traído esto— digo levantando el carcaj que ella toma haciéndome sentir por algún motivo increíblemente vulnerable y pequeño—. Se supone que es simbólico que seas tú la que dispare por última vez en esta guerra.

— ¿Y si fallo?— pregunta—. ¿Irá Coin por la flecha y me la traerá? ¿O le pegara un tiro a Snow en la cabeza ella misma?

No lo sé Katniss, no lo sé.

—No fallaras— contesto acomodándole el carcaj en el hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a la cara pero no a los ojos. Porque sé que si yo lo intento me derrumbare.

—No viniste a verme al hospital— me reprocha y yo no sé cómo explicarle a ella, la mujer con la que aprendí lo que era el amor, que ya había asumido que tendría que renunciar a ella desde entonces—. ¿Fue tu bomba?

Lo siento Catnip, lo siento tanto.

—No lo sé, ni tampoco Beetee— contesto—. ¿Importa eso? Nunca dejaras de pensar en ello.

Tú sabe lo importante que eres para mí, que a donde me pidieras que fuera yo te seguiría sin dudarlo. Así que por favor, por favor, di algo. No me dejes rendirme.

—Cuidar de tú familia es lo único que tenía a mi favor— me trago mi orgullo y lo acepto—. Apunta bien, ¿sí?

Toco su mejilla durante apenas un segundo y me voy.

Tú eres todo lo único que amo, Katniss, y te estoy diciendo adiós. Estoy renunciando a ti y aunque quiero que digas algo sé que no lo aras. Perdón por no haber podido alcanzarte mi Sinsajo. Siempre estuve a tu lado pero ya no lo estaré, nunca más.

-0-0-0-

—Beetee— lo encuentro camino a su habitación, ha dejado la silla de ruedas al menos por un rato y camina con bastón—, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo pero después de lo de Snow con todo gusto…

—Por favor— lo corto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, esto no puede esperar a lo de Snow.

-0-0-0-

Me muevo impaciente por el hangar con una pequeña maleta en manos cuando lo veo llegar acompañado de un hombre bajo y de aspecto tosco.

—Tengo poco tiempo, yo si tengo que estar en lo de Snow— me recuerda mi amigo acercándose tan rápido como es posible—. Él es Baz, un avox liberado. Manejara el aero deslizador hasta el dos contigo a bordo y después regresara por tu familia. Yo me encargare de informarles de tu decisión en cuanto todo esto se tranquilice. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Yo asiento y me despido él con un apretado abrazo en el que nos deseamos mutua suerte. Después subo a mi transporte seguido por Baz y el vuelo inicia.

En una pantalla del aero deslizador se imparte de manera automática a Katniss preparándose para matar a Snow. Lo intento ignorar, no quiero mirar.

Siempre había creído que disfrutaría muchísimo el momento en que a ese maldito se le acabaron los días. Pero ahora, después de descubrir que yo también soy un asesino de niños no puedo evitar sentir que también debería estar ahí, siendo juzgado por mis crímenes. Quien sabe, quizás hasta nos toque compartir celda cuando ardamos en el infierno.

Entonces se escucha mucha revuelta desde la televisión pero en logar de aplausos de victoria se escuchan como gritos de miedo y asombro. En cuanto me giro para descubrir que es lo que sucedió la transmisión se corta. Sin embargo podría jurar haber visto a la presidenta Coin tirada en el piso con una flecha atravesada en el pecho.

-0-0-0-

Cuando finalmente la nueva alcaldesa del dos me instala en la que ahora será mi casa, una que antiguamente fue de alguno de sus muchos vencedores lo primero que hago es correr al teléfono y marcar el número que Beetee me dio hace un par de días. Contesta casi inmediatamente.

—Está viva— dice sin que yo se lo pregunte.

Con un largo y profundo suspiro me voy resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Paso una vez mi mano por el cabello y tengo que contar hasta veinte un par de veces antes de poder calmarme por completo.

— ¿Dónde está?— decido preguntar primero.

—En su antigua habitación del centro de tributos— contesta él—. La dejaran ahí hasta que nos aseguremos que no es peligrosa. Hay quienes la quieren matar pero todo hace suponer que terminara por salir sin ninguna represalia— titubea un momento antes de finalmente soltarlo—. Ella gritaba tú nombre mientras la arrastrábamos fuera del lugar.

—Quería que la matara— digo y por el silencio que se forma del otro lado de la línea algo me dice que es cierto—. Cualquier cosa ¿me avisas?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias… Hasta luego.

—Nos vemos, Gale.

Cuelgo el teléfono y aún tengo que quedarme varios minutos en el lugar para terminar de reponerme. Tengo tantas ganas de regresar corriendo al Capitolio para poder verla. Pero ya es muy tarde para nosotros.

 ** _¡Termine! ¿Qué tal te pareció? Quiero que sepas que yo tenía ganas de hacer una historia de esto desde hace mucho y cuando vi que la tenías como opción me emocione mucho. Espero haber podido cumplir tus expectativas. ¡Feliz día del amigo!_**

 ** _Te quiere a ti y a todo el que lea esto: yo._**


End file.
